new_solfandomcom-20200214-history
Shifters
The Shifters, named ''Shushireth ''by the Kalka'shar, were one of the refugee races who made their home on Sol, and one of the main participants in the Great Wars. Physiology The Shifters could embody two primary forms: one of a humanoid, and one of an animal (usually one also found on Earth). Their humanoid forms often mirrored those of human beings, though their ageing process was far longer -- generally appearing to not age at all after adulthood. It is unknown how long a Shifter can live, as very few have been seen to die of old age. The oldest living Shifter was their King -- an ancient owl-Shifter who was known to have lived six thousand years, and showed true signs of old age. The Shifters' animal forms were often similar to those of an Earth animal, though some different in many ways. Ravens, for example, were often far larger than those found on Earth -- some growing to be the size of a large dog. Powers Shifters, like Kalka'shar, are able to 'regenerate' from death. However, this is often a painful process and leaves the person with scars and/or permanent difficulties related to their death. If an injury such as a lost limb is gained and the person does not die and regenerate within an hour or two, that injury will not heal with regeneration. The Shifters also have the abilities of hydrokinesis and telekinesis in both of their forms, though it is easier for them to control their power in humanoid form. They are also highly attuned to magic in general and can learn many skills such as telepathy and blood magic. History The homeworld to which the Shifters originally belonged has long since been lost to time and blurred by fantastical stories and legends. Some say they had the biggest hand in creating and enchanting the Dome -- others that they were merely helpers and manual workers in the process. When the Dome was complete and each race began to settle, the Shifters separated into individual Clans organised by which animal each member could shift into. It is unknown whether this was how they lived before the Dome or whether it was an adaptation for their survival there. The First Great War If the Shifters truly did live differently before their refuge in the Dome, it may explain the rivalry between they and the Kalka'shar. An influential member of the Wolven Clan rallied his people to attack the Kalka'shar in an attempt to claim some of the comfort and plenty they held, and over time more Clans followed suit. Though the Kalka'shar had no previous experience with a war so bloody, they fought as viciously as they could -- often burning through entire clans and driving them out of their homes. It was only when their war leader was overthrown that peace was in sight. New authority meant new perspectives, and this new authority deemed the War a stalemate; calling for discussion with the Kalka'shar King. From there, a truce was called -- the Shifters, being beasts and creatures of dirt and water, would retreat to the wetlands of the North, and the Kalka'shar would remain in their kingdom to the South. A magic barrier was erected between the two territories, to alert all to any intruders from either side. Any who crossed uninvited would be killed or imprisoned at the other's mercy. Thus, the Shifters lived in exile, reforming their Clans and abiding to the new laws for four centuries. The Second Great War To this day, even most Shifters do not know the true reason the War returned. The attacks were caused by a small pocket of Wolves, inciting all-out war before the rest of the people knew what was happening. From there it was easy enough to recruit the wider population to their cause -- tales about taking back their land, or the mistreatment of Shifters seeking aid, were all it took. Under a new Queen, and in the wake of the First War, the Kalka'shar's military tactics had become far more devastating. Fire tore through the Wolves' woodland homes, and hypnotising song put them to sleep before they could think to save themselves. Some were driven insane by the song; others were granted the mercy of death. In time, even those who were disinterested in the War, such as the Ravens, found themselves involved -- if only in desperation, to save what was left of their home. When the Storms hit, few knew where they came from; nor were they aware that their own kind were partially responsible. At first, little damage came from the unusual weather. Many older or more experienced Shifters were capable of Storm Magic, and so it was not until the trees fell and the Dome cracked that the true devastation began. Some tried to flee. Evacuation attempts were mostly unsuccessful. Before long the war was over, just as all had hoped -- but never as they'd expected. Category:Species/Races